Ragnarök
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: Jason Bloodmoon must discover the truth of his heritage after his father passes away. Along the way he must learn to deal with the changes in his body, find his inhuman mother and defend his unique blood. His only allies, a abandoned weapon, a pure beast and old friends from his childhood. [Centered on Action, Humor and Slight Romance. Canon Pairings OCxJane & SethxOC] (1st OC-POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodmoon Chapter 1 - The Necklace**

I stood above the near lifeless pale face of my father, his cheeks sunken and his eyes darkened. He attempted to make a smile as he looked up into my pouring eyes.

"Do not cry for me my son" He said weakly and raised his hand "You don't need me anymore"

I grabbed his hand in mine "We still have to travel the world"

"That's your job now" he said before beginning to violently cough.

"Hold on dad! Help!" Where the hell are the doctors!?

He jerked forward so we were inches apart before ripping off his necklace and handing it to me.

"Find her my son" He chocked out as alarms began to blare "Find her!"

Doctors and nurses ran into the room a moment later but it was much too late. My father, the man that raised me since my mother left me with him eighteen years ago was now dead. The cancer, after three years finally got him.

"DAD!"

I found myself sitting up in my Italian hotel room on the bed. Luna, my white wolf that was laying next to me jerked up and was alert for danger.

Luna was the only sign that my mother was alive. I got her as a thirteenth birthday gift and that was the only thing my mother ever sent.

"Just dreaming 'bout dad again girl" I said while rubbing her head. She let out a whine at the thought and licked my hand. "Yeah I miss him too"

I got out of bed and did my morning routine of bathroom, shower, shave, brush teeth and comb hair.

Girls always watched me in my old school so I knew I was considered attractive. My hair was a short black mess of straight hair that never sat right. Oddly I had a natural line of red hair that ran down the left side of my face.

You could say I was fit. I don't have outstanding muscles but they are visible and I've never had any trouble lifting things or running for long periods of time. I'm average in height based on the other kids in my old school.

I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark grey tee shirt and my dads old dark red trench coat with a high collar. I also had on a pair of dark shades over my sensitive bright blue eyes.

Once I was ready Luna whined at the door.

"Okay let's go get some breakfast"

She barked happily with her tail wagging. Wolves do make the best of friends for a loner like me.

After a short walk down the street from the hotel we arrived at a small American restaurant that allowed Luna in after I gave the elderly owner my word that she would not cause trouble and a little insurance money.

A young blonde waitress came over. She wearing a green blouse with a black skirt and a apron over it all. She eyed Luna who was sitting across from me and I decided to have some fun.

"She likes to think she's people" I joked.

"What would you like to order"

I took a glance at the menu "Hmm, I'll have the pancake and sausage platter and my date will have the egg and bacon platter"

She looked between me and Luna with a confused expression. Luna was doing the dog version of a smile while I tried (unsuccessfully) not to smirk.

"Um… Will that be all sir?" She finally said.

"Oh yeah. Would you please ensure that my meat is slightly undercooked" I don't know why but I like meat like that. Steak was always hot and bloody when I made it perfectly.

She gave me one last weird look before walking off with my order.

"Well that was fun huh?" I said to Luna who did a doggy nod.

I felt a shiver at the sound of front door's bell ringing. Standing at the door was a attractive woman with wavy mahogany hair and skin that was near ivory in color.

Luna snapped to attention and let out a low growl in the back of her throat.

"Down girl" I said rubbing her head.

"Here you are sir" My waitress said suddenly right beside me with our food. She dropped the food in front of me and Luna but I kept my gaze on the new arrival.

The pale woman was in a overly tight red dress that was very short. She also had stiletto heals that gave her a pop.

"So Heidi has entrapped you too eh?" My waitress said. Only now did I even realize that I didn't even know her name.

"She seems odd" I whispered for some reason. I looked at my waitress and took notice to her nametag. It read 'Lizzie'

"Lizzie could you give her the table next to me?" I asked kindly with a charming smile. I discovered back when I was around fourteen that girls couldn't deny my requests.

She quickly nodded and ran towards the woman now identified as Heidi. They talked to each other before walking back towards me. The two past by my booth but I noticed that Heidi stiffened at my side before walking past.

"That was weird" I whispered so only Luna and I could hear.

Lizzie walked away after some time with Heidi's order and I continued to watch the woman out of the corner of my eye while I ate. She was nearly motionless and only moved to bring her cup to her lips but her throat never moved.

"Do you always stare at older women" Heidi suddenly asked with a smile in my direction.

How did she know? She wasn't even in my actual line of sight. She lifted her finger and motioned for me to come.

"Hello I am Jason" I greeted before sitting at her table.

She seemed to breath in deeply with her nose and then smiled wide and opened her black eyes to stare into my blue.

"Are you done?" I asked I little freaked by that.

She seemed to come out of a trance.

"Where are you from young Jason?" She asked with a husky voice.

"I'm looking for my mother. My clues say she was involved in some cult around here"

That seemed to dull her mood down and her expression became a slightly serious.

"What kind of clues do you have?"

"This here" I pulled the necklace my father gave me on his deathbed from under my shirt. "This belonged to my mother nearly twenty years ago"

She stared wide eyed at the necklace around my neck. It was just a fancy V with gems to me.

"I can help you" she said with that odd look in her black eyes again. She then reached between her breasts and pulled out the very same necklace.

A few short minutes later we walked into some old cellar along with a few other people. Heidi had explained that she was a tour guide but it would all be over soon.

Everyone here seemed to be in some kind of love trance with her. Yeah she looked good but not anything to go crazy about.

The farther we went into the dungeon like halls, the more I felt that shiver when Heidi showed up. Luna who was at my side was just as tense as I was.

"Jason my dear. How old are you?" Heidi asked me when the group stopped. She held a clipboard in her hand while another woman was doing the same with some of the others.

"I'm nineteen, why?"

"Just need some information for the records. don't worry I may even give you a reward" She kissed me on the cheek suddenly at the end of her sentence.

Some of the men in the group gave me the stink eye but I just ignored them.

"Blood type?"

I actually don't have one but dad said not to broadcast that. "O Negative"

She made what sounded like a moan "Any illnesses or genetic issues?"

"Never been sick a day in my life" I said proudly. I loved my good genes that gave me great health. It was obviously from my mothers side.

She looked like she would jump me or something the way she was looking at me. I was going to tell her off but the double doors at the front of the line opened into some kind of throne room with three thrones and quite a few people that looked similar to Heidi.

A man standing in front of the middle chair came forward. He wore black and red robes, hell most of the people in the room were and they all had that same expression Heidi had with me. This was not going to be fun.

"Welcome guests to the banquet"

One of the guys in our group looked around "Hey where the food then man?"

The pale man smiled devilishly "I'm looking at it"

The pale skins moved at blinding speed into our group. Everyone was grabbed before they could even scream. I was grabbed from behind and my elbows were held behind me.

My heart thumped loudly in my ears from fear and adrenaline as I try to fight off the person holding me. Whoever is holding me had a stone grip on me and I couldn't fight it.

I was horrified by the sight before me. One man was torn apart by a tall man with messy black hair. Another seemed to be running in circles trying to get away from a man with spiky brown hair. Others were simply held by the cloaked people who seemed to be biting their necks.

"Vampires" I spat out against the pain of my arms being bent back nearly to their breaking point.

"You catch on fast my Jason" Heidi voice came from the person behind me.

"Why aren't you taking a bite?"

Not that I wanted her too but I just wanted to keep her talking so she wouldn't.

"Aro will want to talk to you" She said before taking a whiff "And then you're all mine"

"Do I smell?" I almost felt insulted that she kept doing that.

She rubbed my cheek with the back of her hand and spoke seductively.

"You are a young, fit, attractive, virgin. That's hard to find nowadays"

"Are you going to eat that Heidi?"

I look over to see a young man with short black hair. Great I must be some kind of cuisine to Vampires.

"No Alec, he might prove useful to Aro" Heidi said licking my ear "And then I want to play with him"

The man I assumed to be this Aro, dropped the dead corpse that was his lunch and walked towards me with a almost welcoming smile. If I didn't know what those teeth could really do that is.

"And who is this delicacy?"

"Just a fool who fell into your trap!" I spat.

He ignored me and held his hand out which Heidi took. His eyes seemed distant for a moment before smiling at me again in that weird way.

"Have we found another?"

He held out his hand towards me.

"Sorry I don't dance" I mocked. If I was going to die, I do it as a smartass.

My hand suddenly jerked up into his hand. My body shivered much more now then ever. I could see myself shaking. How was my mother involved in this.

"Remarkable" Aro finally said after a few moments "Tell me Jason. Do you find Heidi attractive?"

She walked in front of me so fast that I didn't notice it at first. I stretched my arms and neck now that they were free. They knew that I knew they could catch me before I even got to the door.

I took a good look at Heidi. She was good looking but I'm not into older women and she looked about mid to late twenties.

"She's alright I guess"

This made the man happy. His red eyes shined and he looked ready to jump for joy.

"Aro surely this boy is a threat" A blonde haired man on a throne said "We all saw what one with that gift could do. Do we want another?"

There was some murmuring among the others.

"Jason what was your mothers name?" Aro asked as he was rubbing my necklace in his hand.

I havent thought about her name in a long time. My father told me stories of her and that Luna was the name of her older sister.

"All I know is that she had a sister named Luna and she sent me a wolf pup when I was younger"

Now that I think about it. Where the hell is Luna!? I look around the room. Corpses of humans lined the floor but no white wolf in sight.

"We left the mutt in the hall" Alec said like he knew what I was doing "I'm sure you wont mind much longer"

Aro held up his hand to silence him "Have you never met you mother?"

"She left right after my birth and she never let my dad take any pictures"

Heidi rubbed my cheek again "How sad my pet"

"What are doing to do to me?"

Aro's teeth flashed in the light as he smiled "You either join us or sustain us"

I got the feeling that he would be happy either way. Heidi certainly looked excited about the idea of draining me.

"Aro!" Came a desperate cry as the doors burst open. The girl that entered was a short blond hair Vampire. But what was surprising was that she had only one arm and was missing a part of her face around her right eye.

The others seemed to appear next to her to help her.

"Sister what happened?" Asked Alec with a mix of anger and concern.

"My targets were prepared for me. They ambushed me and attacked before I could use my gift"

Aro had a look of rage in his eyes "Where are Eliza and Harry?"

She looked down "Dead, master"

"AGHHHH!"

The entire hall fell silent at Aro's roar of anger.

I cried out in pain as my neck was jerked and I was thrown across the room by Aro.

"Jane regain your strength. Demetri, Felix ready a hunting party at once!"

They bowed and disappeared. Jane looked at me with black eyes. Aro himself gave me a sinister smile.

"I am terribly sorry Jason but I need Jane at full strength for our coming trials. No hard feeling I hope. I would hope Jane wont be too starved and you could be turned"

"Yeah thanks" No point in stopping my sarcasm just 'cause I'm going to die today. This girl looked scared and in pain. I guess I can at least go out helping someone.

She seemed to glare at me with intensity before gaining a look of anger.

"Sister please don't worry about the fun and just eat. It irritates me as well"

Oh great their gifts don't work and it makes them mad. I hope she's quick about this.

She swiftly glided into me and pinned me to a wall by my neck. She was nearly choking me but I just let the pain come. She must like her prey to be unconscious. Maybe she has a conscious and cant look into a dieing man's eyes.

She brought her head towards the side of my neck. I didn't even feel her fangs pierce the skin, it was almost pleasant when I let the darkness take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Awakening**

"Are you ready to die?"

Who's bothering my sleep? I hate when I get woken up from a good nap. Why was I in total blackness again? Oh that's right a vampire was drinking me.

"Do you want to die?" The voice persisted.

I could always use some more time I guess. If this is god then I have to say I'm disappointed.

"I am Esmeralda, I will help you awaken what you truly are"

Yeah and I bet you're some demon that's here to make a deal for my soul.

"You already have the power, I will only awaken it. Now wake up my little demi-demon"

The darkness faded and I was back in the throne room of those vampires. I was on the ground now and Jane had moved to my arm that she now held in her mouth. Alec stood behind her.

"Jane it's been far too long for their to even be a drop left. His heart stopped long ago"

Then how am I looking at them now. Oh god everything hurts right now! Jane looks like she's gone crazy or something.

"He needs to be disposed of with the others and Aro is waiting for us"

Jane ignored her brothers pleas as she sucked on my arm. I wish she would just let go already!

Jane suddenly jerked back and shrieked in pain.

"Sister!" Alec checked her over while she writhed in pain but could find nothing "Help!"

Aro and several others entered the room and all had a shocked face at the sight of Jane.

"How is she being effected by her own gift"

"The boy still lives" Aro said looking to me.

Alec glanced at me and back to his master "Impossible. His heart stopped beating an hour ago"

Well I guess now's a good time to try to move. I heard a collective gasp as I rose slowly rose to my feet. I felt great pain shoot though my body and I dropped to one knee.

"How can this be. Jane drained every drop of him"

"Felix, Afton, help young Jason to his feet" Aro ordered.

The angry blonde man from earlier came in shouting "What is all of this ruckus!?"

Felix and Afton actually gently supported me so I could stand. I've never been sick but I imagine that this is what death felt like. I wonder if that voice in my head was real or not.

'Jason you must drink what I bring you'

"Who's said that?" I ask but the vampires looked confused.

There was a scratching sound from the double doors that I had come in earlier.

'Have them let me in'

"What the fuck Luna!?"

The vamps gave me odd looks I could swear I hear one say "Maybe Jane just killed his brain"

"Eh can one of you let my dog in?"

Aro nodded to Demetri and said man or I guess vampire, opened the door. Luna ran to me holding a packet of blood in her mouth.

When she dropped the packet at my feet I felt almost pulled to it. Faster then I knew I could move, the packet was in my mouth and the cold liquid gushed down my throat. Every bit of pain in my body vanished.

"What are you!?" I looked up to see Aro with a look of both fear and amazement. I didn't know why but I felt powerful.

"I am sorry Jane" I said to the girl as she suddenly stopped screaming. I did feel bad about what I did to her but she did sort of kill me.

I cracked my knuckles and neck and felt like a new person. I looked at my reflection in the polished floor and noticed that my blue eyes almost had a glow to them and I grew long, very sharp fangs

I was brought out of my thoughts by being tackled. To my surprise it was Jane, and she looked _very_ angry. I was once again pinned to a wall with her hand around my neck.

"How dare you!"

"I did say sorry you know"

She growled and squeezed my neck. I am not liking this day at all.

"Jane could you not do that?"

She looked back at Aro, growled at me and then flew away from me to stand at her brother's side.

Aro stepped towards me and I took notice to a girl holding the back of his robe.

"Jason, would you really like to apologize to our dear Jane?"

Oh great. Now he wanted something.

"She tried to kill me so I'd say we're even"

He chuckled at me but didn't seem deterred.

"You could save many lives and aid in ending very dangerous vampires"

More then what's in the room you mean. How the hell was my mother involved with these people?

'She wasn't. That necklace belonged to a friend of hers'

Okay Luna this is kinda weird with you in my head and everything but I guess it's understandable that you would know things about my mom since she's the one who gave you to me.

"Caius, we wont be leaving after all"

The blonde haired man looked like he wanted to slap Aro.

"Surely you jest. This _thing_ is a threat that must be destroyed"

"Hey I have ears you know!" Rude bastards.

"My apologies Jason but we require someone with your talents"

Oh great I get to be a dark knight. It might be more interesting then other things I get to do.

"Give me more information and I might help"

Aro smiled like he just won something. 'In his eyes he just did' Luna let we may get some info from them or even find out some things about what happened to me. 'Alright'

"The ones who attacked Jane have a man in their coven who can make himself and others travel unnoticed. All you have to do is point them out until we can find that one and Jane will stop him"

"You want me to go with him!?" She roared angrily before realizing who she was talking too "I am sorry master but something about him seems to anger me"

"The feeling mutual"

Several of them chuckled at us and Aro got that look again that just creped me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Millennium Coven**

I was alone in the woods, cold, wet, hungry and scared. There was some kind of larger bloodied animal laying near me and several smaller ones. I noticed that the reason that I was small, furry and white.

There was growling noises all around and I noticed black wolves were eating from the bloodied animals that I could now identify as white wolves. It was sickening but why was I safe when they were eating them.

The largest of the black wolves turned to me and crept towards me. This was it I guess. The end of the story. The alpha jumped at me and I closed my eyes in fear and only heard a loud yelp.

"Burn!"

My eyes opened to see a person in a dark green cloak. The wolves erupted in a green flame as did the one who were already dead. As fast as it appeared it was gone.

The person turned and knelt down to me. It was a young woman with red hair and had a line of green just like my red line. She was absolutely stunning and had eyes that looked like a pair of shining emeralds.

"There there pup" She cooed while rubbing me. I must've looked back 'cause she pulled a dagger from under her robe. To my surprise her cut her hand and brought to my muzzle.

Wait I have a muzzle!?

I suddenly jerked up to find myself in the passenger seat of my classic '73 Charger. How'd that happen.

"Well you're a heavy sleeper"

I turned to see Jane driving _my_ car. Oh yeah I forgot we were going to Germany. I couldn't run like her so we decided to drive.

"Good morning I guess" I said groggily while rubbing sleep from my eyes.

She just nods to be polite.

I don't really care anyway. I wonder what that dream was about though.

'That was mine. Sorry but I'm not used to having people in my head'

Yeah it's new for me too. Who was that woman?

"Jason"

I forgot about Jane being here.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you humans need a bathroom after awakening?"

Well that's an awkward question. "I don't have to go now if that's the question"

"Very well"

Damn this girl's personality could use some work.

After a few short hours of silence, we arrived in Berlin, Germany where the vamps they were looking for were located. It was late in the night when we got to our hotel. It was more my hotel since Jane didn't sleep but whatever.

"After you get a room, open the window for me to enter"

"Why not just come in with me?"

She growled and I took the hint not to push.

'She was scarred Jason. Even vampire women care about their appearance'

Oh I nearly forgot about that. Her arm was gone and I just noticed that the whole trip she kept her hood down and never looked directly at me.

"Go before I lose patience"

"Yes ma'am"

She growled before walking away into the alley.

Luna and I walked into the lobby of the hotel. It wasn't any five-star hotel but it looked cozy enough for me to take a short nap before heading out to find a bunch of overly homicidal vampires with another homicidal vampire who already tasted me.

I walked to the front desk and behind it was a young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and very large eh…assets.

"Hello sir"

I handed her the credit card I got from Aro.

"One room for the night please"

She seemed to look me up and down much like Heidi did. What did all women find me hot or something?

"One moment" She finally said and began typing in my info. She handed me my key and made sure to touch my arm "Room 311"

I mumbled a thanks and walked to the nearest elevator.

'It's good that you have nearly no interest in women'

It's not that I have none, it's just that I want something deeper then just sex.

'Such a gentlemen'

You can stop laughing at me now. I know how lifetime I sound.

'Oh no, I really find it endearing. And I know your mother would too'

Your going to tell me about her after we're done with these guys. I know that was her in your dream. She was beautiful.

We arrived at our floor and proceed to our room.

'Don't forget the ice lady'

Yeah yeah. I opened the window and a moment later there was a dark robed figure in the room.

"Hello Jane"

"Get your rest. I don't want to stay here too long"

Yep, ice lady. She sat on the couch and became motionless. That's really weird.

I walked into the bedroom and just let myself fall unto the bed. I suddenly felt a little sore again but I rather sleep for now and let sleep take me.

I found myself standing in a field of snow. The night sky was so clear I could see the milky way clearly. This is amazing. I've never seen so many stars. Is this another of Luna's memories.

"No Jason, it is not"

Standing ten feet from me was the woman of Luna's dream. My mother.

"Are you real?" I have to ask before I get my hopes up.

She seemed to take a single step be appeared in front of me and pulled me into the motherly hug I always dreamed of.

"Yes my Jason. Now that your father's not protecting you, your true nature can emerge"

"My true nature?"

She rubbed the back of my head soothingly "You can do so much more then talk to Luna and reflect powers. You are my son, my prince"

"I don't understand. What are you?"

"I am Esmeralda, you mother. That's all you need to know right now"

This was all strange. I knew this wasn't a dream for some reason and she's obviously hinting that I'm more then just a gifted human.

"You are so much more then a human"

"You're certainly not"

She gave a light chuckle "Learn more about yourself, only then will I reveal more to you"

"Eighteen years and that's all I get?!" This was bull.

"Drink and you will know the truth"

"Human wake up!"

"Aww fuck!" I was back in my hotel room with Jane who was shaking me violently and I was already sore.

She backed away once I was awake but she looked like she was worried.

"We need to go now!"

The sound of her voice and the fact that Luna was growling next to her told me that I should get up fast.

'The enemy came to us'

What the hell!? Here I am finally meeting my mother and a bunch of German vamps decide to fuck my night!

Jane threw my clothes at me and I was reminded that I slept in just boxers. Stop laughing Luna. Said wolf padded out of the room, still laughing, leaving me alone with Jane.

"They were waiting for us" She said urgently "Get dressed now!"

"Yeah alright jeez" I put my pants on under the covers before getting up to finish dressing. Jane's eyes were one me the whole time which was just fucking weird but there are more pressing matters at hand then my privacy.

The fact that the other vamps knew we were here was really really bad. Aro and the others were coming tomorrow night after Jane and I got pictures of the _stealth_ vampire. A lot of luck that is now.

"You need to show me who to burn"

Wow now I'm a glorified eyeball. I feel so appreciated and loved.

"Let's go" I sigh before walking out the door into the outer room. The sight was startling but not as horrible as it would've seemed a few days ago.

Laying on the floor was the crumbled stone-like remains of a vampire. His fear filled eyes seemed to look at me. It must've came in with my luggage 'cause it was wearing a bellhop's uniform. I wonder how Jane noticed what he was if they could seem human.

"Your mutt saved me" Jane said realizing what I was looking at. "She attacked that man when he came in here"

I pat Luna on the head "Good girl Luna" I then walked over to my luggage that sat by the door. I opened the top to find what I was looking for, one of the few things other then a vast fortune that my father left me.

It was a hidden wrist blade. The blade was nearly a foot long and had an engraving of a dragon wrapped around a sword with a ruby in the swords guard. It was easy to strap and hide under my coat sleeve. I felt like Ezio from Assassin's Creed.

"That will do you no good" Jane said in a tone that almost sounded amused by what she would see as a useless weapon.

"It makes me feel better" Even if I could do no damage to a vampire, I could always cut a human to distract the damn thing.

She smirked "Am I not enough protection?"

I knew exactly what response she wanted. Like al women she likes to know she made an impression "Sorry but I still have a vivid image of some crazed vamp with her teeth in my neck"

She actually smiled but quickly went back to her sour look. If it wasn't for her deformity she would be very attractive.

"Why are you staring at me?" She growled. I shivered but it was not from her, It was like it was when I saw Heidi or before I walking into the Volturi throne room. There was a vampire nearby that wasn't Jane.

I opened the door to the hall but found it empty. I know that if it was Jane I would've felt it during our trip here but I didn't so there has to be another reason.

"Are you ready then?"

I nod and we walk out. She stays behind me with her hood covering her face. I really wish I could help her fix her face and arm but I think she would've already done it if she could.

We calmly walk out of the building and into the streets of Berlin.

"Where are we going" I whisper. I didn't know anything about this city or Germany itself for that matter.

"I don't know" She breathed. That wasn't very encouraging but I have no idea where to go "I need to call Aro"

We ran into a nearby alley. She before I could even see it she already had the phone to her ear. She spoke in fast whispers that I couldn't understand and after a moment she roared and threw the phone into the wall and shattered the little device to pieces.

"Aro's leaving us!" She growled darkly "He wont send the guard when their blind!"

"But I'm here" I protest.

She shook her head and dropped back to sat against the wall defeated "He said I wasn't worth risking the others for"

She looked like she wanted to cry but I guess being a vampire she couldn't. I suddenly felt a violent shiver and quickly turned around to the opening to the alley. There stood a man in some black military uniform with metals across his chest. He had blonde hair and looked to have been turned in his late teens.

"Your master does well to abandon you" He said happily. His voice filled with think German and humor. "My coven is six strong. Those others you killed were not true believers in the cause"

My body shook. My only defense was a small blade that would snap on his diamond skin. Jane was in some kind of daze. I guess she's been with the Volturi for centuries and had faith that she was valued. I bet the Aro guy just kept her around for her power.

"Are you ready to bow to the master race?" He asked mockingly. He knew he had us beat. He probably had us surrounded by the other four vamps and his only threat was a Human and a wolf. Neither would be a serious threat.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence'

I'm right though, we cant fight him.

My mind suddenly went to my dream and I remembered what my mother had said. I guess it was worth a shot.

"Mister…" Oh yeah I don't have a name.

"Colonel Wilhelm Shultz of the glorious Third Reich's Millennium Corps" He supplied very proudly. I guess Nazi's would be proud of that sick shit. A vampire army must've been a special kind of shit crazy. I wonder if Hitler was one, food for thought I guess.

"Major would you let me have a last drink of blood before my execution? I like you can hide my true self behind a human appearance"

He smile, maybe that was good.

"Major Hawtsteader!" He called and a short man with a similar uniform with short black hair and a mustache appeared, holding a brunette girl that looked to be some American tourist. "Will this surface for you?"

I nodded and the Major threw her towards me. The bastard.

I caught the scared girl who shook in my arms.

"Please don't kill me" She begged. I pulled her hair out of her face and smiled to her.

"I need your help miss" She calmed slightly "I just need to kiss your neck" Her breathing became rapid but she bent her head to expose her neck to me. I knew that obedience was supernatural!

I bent down and pressed my lips to her neck. I could feel her pulse and it made my mouth water. Oh god what am I mother? I pulled back and pressed my now exposed teeth to her neck and felt warm liquid flood my mouth.

Once I swallowed the first mouth full, I felt all of my muscles tense and burn. My insides did happy little flips when the blood reached my belly. I had to have more!

"Oh god that feels great" The girl cooed. It drove me further. I pulled my teeth back to tear back her skin and let the blood come faster. Her pulse began to slow and I wanted more.

I've never done drugs but I imagine the it feels like this. There's nothing else that is more important then this feeling.

'Jason if you don't stop she will die'

I opened my eyes and jerked back, nearly throwing the girl away from me. She fell to the ground but somehow I could hear her heart beating. I'm glad I didn't kill her but, I'm not a killer.

"I hope that was good for you" Wilhelm said mockingly "It sure looked good. Seducing that poor girl to want you to drink her tsk tsk. Aren't you a naughty yank"

The shiver I once felt disappeared, replaced by a burst of energy. I feel like I can run a marathon. Is this what my mom meant about what I truly am?

"Now you die"

I look up to see the major running right at me. I just felt the best in my life and he's going to kill me. I don't want to die, I'm not ready yet. Why does my head hurt? I guess it wont matter now.

The major was feet from me and swiped at my head. I raised my hands in reflex to block him as I would a human attacker. I don't want to see this so I close my eyes. I'm coming dad.

"Major!" Yelled Shultz is a voice of shock.

I open my eyes and get the shock of seeing a green fire atop the body of the Major. How'd that happen?

"Pyrokinesis!?" Jane gasped. I guess at some point she came out of her daze.

"I know all of the Volturi guards gift's. how can you have two!?" Shultz shouted in anger and fear. Vampires are easily killed by fire.

I spin around and there was Jane. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark alley.

"What happened to you?"

She smiled wickedly at Shultz and spoke coldly "Let's see how you like what you did to me"

Shultz's left arm erupted in flame and he roared.

"Attack damn it!" He ordered and four vampires in SS uniforms appeared and charged towards us.

Small flames erupted at random, only a few burned a part of the vampires who were coming towards us. She needs focus to hit something so I guess I have to hold them back for her somehow.

'You are no longer a mere human Jason'

She's right. No human could drink blood or see the vampires moving for that matter. It looked like normal people running to me. I stand between them and Jane and if they kill her then we're all dead.

One charged right into me and it felt like I got punched in the chest. The guy seemed shocked that I stayed standing and stopped his advance. He pushed away from me and made to punch me but I caught his hand in mine. It didn't take much effort at all to hold it. I wonder what happens when I squeeze.

His eyes widened in fear as his arm began to crack from the pressure. He kicked me in the chest and I think he broke a rib. Damn it that shit hurts like hell!

This guy needs to go. Why not see why dad kept this thing with him all the time. I let the blade fall free on my left arm and swiped across the beast's chest and got a loud crunching sound.

"Ha you think a human weapon could hurt me" He laughed before ripping his shirt open. On his chest was a deep crack and I could see smaller cracks from that. So this isn't a normal blade. Very tricky dad.

He must've realized the damage as well 'cause he gasped when he looked at his chest. Well if he's going to be distracted in a fight I cant be blamed for this.

I spun around and kicked his chest. His body shattered like concrete getting shot. I can't believe I killed a vampire.

"Klink!"

I turn to my right to see one of the other vampires with Luna biting into his arm. He growled at me and ran towards me. I grabbed his fist and swiftly swiped my blade across his neck with more speed then I knew I could have.

His head fell to the ground and soon his body followed. I beat two vampires, oh my god I cant believe it!

I looked for the last but only caught sight of a green fire burning alone at Jane's feet. She looked down at the blaze with a bored expression.

"How could you defeat the best of the fuehrer's thousand years Reich" Shultz said in anger. He seemed like a sore loser but I guess all Nazi's are.

"Are you going to take the easy way out like you great leader?" I mocked.

He charged me with great speed but I was faster. I jabbed my right hand right though his chest and out the other side. I held his stone heart in my hand and jerked my arm up and though his body. Split from the chest down, he fell to the ground.

"You beat them all"

I looked up to see a girl in her early teens looking down at me. She had long blonde hair and wore normal clothes. She was a vampire but not one of them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Shultz growled from the ground.

The girl jumped down and landed with a grace that had to be supernatural and knelt next to Shultz. "Brother you knew they would take me eventually"

Brother? Oh I guess she's going to avenge him now.

"Mister please don't hurt him" She pleaded to me "I'll go back to Italy with you but please spare my brother"

Oh god this was all to defend her. He was a little crazy about it but I guess being a Nazi meant that he had to be.

"Aren't you Nazis?" I had to ask "You hate everyone"

"The men were loyalists to Hitler but they were never going to take over the world. They only wished to be left alone and live to be a thousand. I was an accident but my gift let us hide from anyone and Hitler kept me"

The one thousand year Reich. I guess that make sense.

"I'm Jason. What's your name?"

"Valerie"

"Kill him" Jane ordered as she walked to my side "He deserves to die for what he did"

"Jane the guy's cut open" I argue "He cant hurt us"

Valerie stood up and faced Jane sadly "I'm ready to go with you"

Jane glared at her. I hope she doesn't burn her.

"I am no longer a member of the guard. Your fate is none of my concern"

Valerie beamed "Thank you!"

"Whatever. Jason let's go" Jane then walked away from us.

Well that was weird. I'm glad she didn't kill her but Jane seemed like the type to kill for fun.

"You guys might want to hide in another country. Aro might come looking for you again"

Valerie nodded and began applying her venom to her brother's body.

"Thank you Jason" He said. I could tell he was ashamed but he still respected what I did.

"Yeah sorry about what happened" He didn't seemed phased by the loss. "Well I better go before Jane gets pissed. Later"

"Bye!" Valerie waved me off.

I walked out of the alley and Jane was waiting for me.

"We need to talk"

"Yeah I know. But where do we go from here?"

'Home. It's nearly that time'

Oh yeah I forgot about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Blood and Rain**

"Hi dad. I know I haven't been here in a while. I met mom, she's beautiful and special. I still don't know where she is but I have some other things to deal with till then. I know you'd understand. I love you dad"

"Very touching. Are we done here"

Here I am talking to my father's grave and she has no damn compassion.

"Yeah" I say bitterly "Where do we go now?"

"We need to learn to use our abilities and wait until Aro to make a move"

That's easy, yeah right. "Have a place in mind?"

"We head north. There's a coven not far that Aro will come for sooner or later"

I feel bad for those guys. I'd hate to have Aro after me. Good thing he thinks we're dead.

"We can't trust them. We'll stay in the area but not too close" Oh great she had history with them, and not the good kind by the sound of it.

"So what's the name of this place?"

"Forks, Washington"

Those boonies. I haven't been that way since in nearly four years.

'We can stay in your dad's old hunting lodge'

Yeah and you can run freely and hunt.

'Oh I'll be so happy to get away from humans'

Speaking of which. "Jane do you need to feed?"

"We'll have to do it before we get there" She said bitterly and whispered under her breath "Damn locals"

I know better then to ask about an obvious sore subject.

We began our journey from home town in northern California to the rainy Forks. We made one stop that night at a motel so I could rest and Luna could get out of the car.

Jane and I walked into the office. There was a middle aged man behind the desk. He eyed Jane's cloak and I knew he was assuming she was my whore for the night or something.

"We'd like a room for the night" I nearly growled.

"Yeah yeah just don't get the cops involved" He took my money and handed me a key.

Jane and I walked into the room. It was a small place but all I needed was a place to sleep and didn't need any id. Jane sat in the small chair in the corner while I checked the bed over.

"Is now a good time to talk?"

Great, I knew this was coming sooner or later. Better get it over with "Ask away"

"What are you?"

How the hell do I answer that. Hey I have a telepathic link with my wolf and my mother can speak to me in my dreams. Yeah that'll get me killed. I guess I'm going halfway with the truth.

"My father was human but my mother was something more. I don't know what, but I'm trying to find that out"

She narrowed her eyes at me "Then what did you do to me?" She said weakly

"What do you mean?" I didn't do a thing to her other then use reflect her own power back on her.

She stood quickly but then tumbled. I caught her before she fell.

She felt warm. Wait WARM!? Vampires and cold hard stone but she feels warm!

"I feel strange" She breathed. Her voice was drowsy "You did this you-"

"Jane?" She actually past out in my arms. How do vampires do that?

I guess it's only right for me to let her sleep on the bed. I don't feel tired anyway. I actually haven't slept since that night in Berlin three days ago.

I guess we're both changing.

'Has something happened?'

Oh now you show up! Yeah Jane's asleep and I know vampires don't so that and she's really hot.

'I knew you were into her!'

Oh god I hate you right now Luna.

'Oh just open the door. I'm here'

I open the door and what do I find but my annoying white mutt grinning at me with mud and dirt making her look brown.

She shook off her fur. 'This isn't getting me anywhere. I'm taking a bath'

How the hell does that work? I tried to imagine her turning the knobs of the tub with her mouth and climbing the sink to reach the towels.

'I'll manage' close the door behind me' She walked into the bathroom and I did as I was told and a moment later heard the click of the lock turning.

"What the hell!?" I groan. My life has become a string of impossibilities.

I might as well try to get some sleep. There's no point in waiting around for Jane to wake up.

"Jason! What the yell!?

That's weird I don't even remember going to sleep. Last I remembered was Luna getting a bath.

I open my eye to find myself in the bed with Jane next to me. Oh fuck!

"Jane I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep here I just pasted out!"

I quickly jumped up and was across the room with my new speed. Now that I was away I looked into Jane's angry violet eyes. Violet!?

"What are you staring at?" She growled. If I wasn't in shock I would be scared.

The Jane that half-lay on the bed now was not the same as the one who I placed there last night. Her wounds were healed, even her arm was back. Her hair was longer and fell from her shoulders like gold waves. Her eyes not glowed violet instead of her old red. Her skin was just slightly pale like mine. I said before she would be attractive if she was healed but she was absolutely stunning now.

"Yeah I know I am healed but is it that odd to see?" She asked.

"Jane you're beautiful" God did I just say that?

'Good job lover boy' Shut up mutt!

Jane blushed. Oh god she has blood now!

"Thank you Jason but I'm not that different am I?" She said almost bashfully.

She doesn't know. "Jane go look at your reflection in the bathroom"

She scoffed, probably thinking I'm being stupid. Boy will she be shocked.

"I don't know what you want me to see" She said getting up. She entered the bathroom and made a shriek that would've probably made human ears bleed.

"What sis this?" She gasped as she ran her hands through her hair. "Vampires are locked it movement forever. How can I look older and become human again?"

Violet is red and blue mixed. Her skin is my color and she has a human appearance.

"Jane I think you somehow became whatever I am" It was the only answer.

"Your blood did this to me"

Well that moment changed me so I guess it's only fair to change her as well.

"Jason your blood was different from any blood I've ever had" She said almost excitedly "I've felt different since then but now I feel things I haven't in a long time"

This is too much. My blood is some vamp power up.

"Hey what's going on it there!" A voice called from behind the door. I guess the owner heard Jane scream "The police are on there way!"

"Fuck" This is a bad way to start a day.

Jane opened the door "Can't my boyfriend pleasure me without having a cops involved?"

"I'm sorry miss I just thought that with the screaming-"

"Yeah that was me and hurting me is the last thing he'd do. right hun?" She said the last part with a smirk to me. Apparently whatever made her a total bitch before is either gone or she likes to fuck with peoples heads.

I walk in behind her and wrap my arms around her "Yeah babe" I felt her stiffen at my touch and she felt warm again.

"Sir would you like to join us?" What the hell is she doing?

He looked at her with the same shocked expression that I'm sure I was looking at her with but he soon smiled and walked in. Once he was in Jane jabbed her elbow back into my ribs before closing the door.

Yeah she's still a bitch!

"So what are we doing?" The owner asks as he removed his coat.

Jane smiles wickedly "Having breakfast" In a flash she was behind him and her teeth were in his neck. This made more sense now. She could've at least done this with less theatrics.

"Hungry Jason?" Well I don't feel that soreness so I shouldn't.

'If you drink now you wont have to worry about it later'

Whatever, I could use a snack.

That was the first time Jane and I shared our special meal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Other Family**

"What are we doing here?" Jane asked as she got out of the car.

"If we're staying in the area I'd like to tell him"

"Fine whatever" She groaned.

God did she have to be so damn stuck up. I'm sorry my clothes aren't silk and wore by foreign models. It's not like she could walk around in her cloak and not draw attention.

She is kinda cute in my old sweets and a oversized tee A funny kind of cute. I really need to take her to Port Angeles soon.

"It's twilight so I hope he's in"

We get to the door and a knock a little harder then intended.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming damn it! You don't have ta knock my door down" That last sentence was a under the breath comment but my new ears still picked it up.

I guess I still have to get used to the change. I don't want to kill someone by mistake.

"What's our relation?" Jane asked hesitantly.

Oh crap! I didn't think about that. Jane and I will be staying in my cabin _alone_ in the woods. There's going to be some talking amongst my old friends. I cant say we're just friends if she and I are together so much but I'm not sure about acting like a couple

The door swung open and there stood the middle aged man that was my dad's best friend.

"Hey Uncle Charlie"

His eye's grew at the sight of me. I guess I changed some. He smiled after a moment.

"Jason It's good to see ya boy" He said happily. He wasn't an emotional man but he's always happy to see me.

"Sorry I didn't make Bella's wedding but you know how it was"

"Not at all Jase" He dismissed "Your dad was sick, you had more important thing to worry about"

"Did you say Bella?" Jane cut in "As in Bella Cullen?"

Charlie eyed Jane for a moment and then gave me the proud father look.

"Bella's my daughter. How did you know her miss…?"

"Jane, Jane Valentine. I am a friend of Edward Cullen's" I wonder if Valentine is her real name. I doubt it but you never know with her.

"Well come on in, don't stay out in the cold"

"Sorry Charlie but we really need to get going. We'll be staying at my dad's cabin"

He gave an understanding nod "Alright I'll call Billy and tell 'em you're coming up"

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. I'll come by for a game some time"

"That'll be great" He said before looking to Jane again "You're always welcome"

Oh great he wanted to do the embarrassing girl talk. He can tease me but I bet he wanted to kill himself talking with Bella.

Once Jane and I were in the car I knew what I needed to ask her.

"So how do you know Bella's husband?"

Jane leaned out on her door. She bit her nails which made me think she was a bit nervous about the subject.

"If you don't want to then you don't have to say anything"

She sighed and turned to me "Your friend Bella is a vampire now. So is her husband and his family, the Cullans"

Oh poor Charlie. Wait he didn't seem like Bella had died or something. If she's a vampire then she would be missing or something.

"There's more"

Oh god what else could there be.

"She knew what he was long before they wed. She even gave birth to a hybrid child before turning"

"Wow Bella was always a little strange but she was like a big sister to me. I cant believe she would do THAT"

Jane shrugged "I never liked her myself"

I laughed "You never like anyone"

"I like Luna" She snapped.

'She's not all bad'

"She says you're not bad"

Jane's eyes widened. Damn I forgot she didn't know.

"Oh Luna and I can talk mind to mind. I kinda forgot to mention it"

"Yeah I bet" She turned out the window and I could see the sour look on her face. Great I'm in trouble now.

I saw the sign for La Push. It wasn't far now.

Turning off of a small dirt road, I drove for a few miles until I came to a river with a large two story wood cabin sat in the large clearing.

"This is your?" Jane asked amusingly when she got out "Not too grand"

Of coarse a girl who lived in a castle would say that. But this place had it's surprises.

"It's better then you think trust me"

We walked unto the porch that wrapped around the entire building. I opened the door and I was in my second home again.

The living room was a large room that went from the front to the back of the cabin with a glass walled that opened to the river.

"Off to the left is the stairs leading to the upper three bedrooms, one being the master with a large bathroom. Under the stairs was a hallway that lead to a average sized bathroom and a bedroom"

Jane saw the dark wood and stone that made up the interior and I knew if she wasn't so proud she would take back her comment.

"To the left is the kitchen and dining room" I finish and smile "I get the master bedroom and you can have the one down here"

"I have no need for a room" She snapped "I need only distractions to stave off boredom"

That made me laugh "Jane you slept this morning so you need a room and if you're like me, you eat and drink human food so you need to take a shit and piss from time to time"

She growled deep in her throat before stalking off.

"Hey Little Bear!"

Oh no. only a few people called me that.

I walked out the front door to spot a old Rabbit parked behind my Charger. Standingnext to the old metal box of a car was a huge russet skinned guy with short spiky hair and only wearing a pair of denim shorts. That's weird.

At his side was a little girl around nine or ten. She had pale skin and long curly brown hair. Her eyes were a brown I've only ever seen from Bella.

"Jake is that really you? God what happened to you?"

He scratched the back of his head "Yeah I know. Puberty was a killer"

The little girl smiled at me when I neared.

"Go ahead" Jake whispered to her.

She ran in front of me and smiled "I'm Renesmee Carly Cullen, can you guess what Jake calls me?"

Aw she's so cute. "Let's see, If I know Jake then he can even say Renesmee so he would make a joke of it like he does everything"

"Oh I feel loved" Jake groaned.

"Me-me?" She shook her head "Cara? I know he likes cars" got another no. What the hell is it Re-nes-mee. "Ness?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down happily "I win Jake! I get a ride in the Charger!"

What the hell is she talking about? This is Jake's doing "Jake what did you do?"

"Sorry man but I thought you wouldn't get it" Jake said raising his hand in defense "I made a bet that we'd take a ride in your Charger if you got it wrong"

I face palmed. A reflex that I only get when Jake was involved.

"Fine" I say. I cant say no to that girl when she's that excited.

"Yay!"

"So who's the kid?" I ask.

Jake suddenly lost his cheerful expression "Well I'll tell you this weekend at the gathering"

That's odd but whatever. He wont lie to me, we're brothers "I'll be there"

"So Charlie said you've got a girl up here and that she's a looker" He leaned in close like He didn't want the still cheering girl to hear.

"Just Luna" I joked. I really don't want more embarrassment until we can make a back story up. I don't like lying to my friends but how do you explain that I have a Vampire-unknown thing hybrid and I am human-unknown thing.

"Where is that old girl?" There was a sudden growl and Luna appeared at the tree line.

I laughed "She understands humans better then you think man"

He shivered like he got a weird feeling but turned back to me "Okay I wont do that again"

'Good the man knows when to shut it'

Luna be nice. You always loved playing with Jake.

Luna began sprinting towards Ness.

What are you doing Luna?

"Man get your dog" Jake said in a way that sounded like a warning but made no move.

Luna ran right into the girl who giggled when she was tackled and attacked my a wolf's tongue.

God Luna you scared me.

'The girl is stronger then she looks'

"She still as playful as ever eh Jase"

I shook my head in annoyance "Yeah it seems that's all women in my life can do"

At that comment I heard a low growl back in the house. Jake looked back at it which was strange. Could he hear that?

"Dude you do have a girl in there!"

I sighed. I did not want to deal with this "Just take the kid and go"

"Fine I'm going" He walked back towards his rabbit "Come on Nessie. Jase wants to play with his little girlfriend"

Ness giggled and followed behind him. Once they were gone I walked back to the house.

"That girl was Bella Cullen's daughter" Jane said before I could even enter the door.

"Wow's that possible?" She just got married three years ago and that girl was way too old.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"You know what I meant" Always looking to annoy me isn't she.

She sat on the leather couch before explaining "From what we were told. She ages at an accelerated rate and will reach full maturity around seven or eight years of age"

"How's Jake involved?" That was the real kicker.

Jane shrugged "He's not one of us or them now I guess-" It is weird to be something different from what you were for years. "His smell is different then other humans but everything smells different for me now so I cant be sure"

Great my friends are all vamps or involved with them.

"Let's just get to town and get what we need" I groaned and grab my keys.

For my favorite place, this has not been a great visit at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Great Unknown**

Shirts, skirts, shorts, sweaters, jackets, coats, bras, panties, hats, glasses, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings. Why do girls need so much stuff. Give me a a few bucks and a Wal-Mart and I'm good.

"Do I really need any of this?" Jane groaned beside me.

We had just walked into the first women's clothing store we saw when we got to Port Angeles. I guess Jane hasn't wore much other then her robes in centuries.

"You only need to get enough clothes to wear for a few days. I'd like to only do laundry once a week" I'm glad dad made me learn to cook and clean.

"Ugh let's just grab something and go. This place reeks of lousy perfume" She walked off to search

At least we think alike. I really don't care what I wear other as long as it's a dark color.

I saw her moving around as quick as humanly possible and grab a few things after checking their size. Oh that's not going to work

"Jane do you even know your new size?"

She blushed slightly before narrowing her eyes "I know my own body"

"No you know your old body" I supplied "I guess you can try on a few things or something"

"Can I help you?" Came a shopkeeper who stood nearby. She was a young girl around my age. Her short black hair bouncing as she strutted over.

"I don't need assistance!" Jane snapped. "I'll do it myself" She stopped of to the changing rooms.

The shopkeeper giggled at me "Your girlfriend's a little stubborn huh"

"Ha, you have no idea" Jane might act different now but she's still stubborn as hell.

"I'm Kelly" She said kindly "If you need anything just call"

She walked off and I'm left to await the fury of Jane when she realizes that I was right about the size.

A moment later I heard her coming out. She must've used vampire speed to dress.

Jane emerged dressed in a brown floor length skirt and a long sleeve grey shirt. She looked like someone's grandma but I wasn't going to say that aloud.

"See I knew it would fit" She said proudly.

"Jane that hasn't been a hit look since the dark ages" I guess I know her living era now.

She growled but then sighed in defeat "You pick something then"

What do girls wear nowadays? I'm not getting her those short skirts and flimsy tops that girls back home wore. One they were indecent and Jane would kill me, and two, it get too damn cold up here for that shit.

I guess I get girl versions of my clothes. They're always warm and comfortable.

I walked over to the tops area and search the nearest rack. I pulled out a black shirt with the image of a pair a of red lips with vampire teeth. She'd like the irony, or at least I will. I grabbed a few blouses and some jeans and pants, All in dark colors.

"Is this all?" She asked bored. She was holding most of the items and just following me.

"You still need a coat and other things" I am not picking out her underwear "Any preference in a coat?"

She looked in thought and gave a light chuckle at something in her head.

"A black leather coat"

"What are you copying me now?" My coat was crimson leather with black fleece lining inside for warmth.

She blushed and looked away "I liked the way it looked on Spike"

"Who's Spike?" I doubt it was anyone who would be happy to see us.

"He's a vampire on Buffy the vampire slayer" Her face was completely red with embarrassment now.

For a stuck up ice bitch, she is kinda cute when she blushes.

"My brother watches a lot of television in his spare time and he talked me into watching it with him one time" He defended. I guess she doesn't want me thinking she watches TV.

"I guess we can find something close to that"

A moment later I pulled out a coat that was nearly opposite of mine. The leather was black while the inner fleece was red like blood.

She smiled at it for a moment before quickly going back to her bored face. I guess that's all the thanks I'm getting.

"You need to find your own underwear" I really don't want to look at her while saying this "I'm not dressing THAT part of you"

She reluctantly walked to the bra and panty section and I knew immediately that she was lost.

Ugh why do women annoy me so!? I have walk over to rescue her I guess.

"What's a this for?" She pointed to the bra's.

Oh god why me!? "That's for… eh you know support" How can a girl not know this!? I'm getting anyone I can with boobs to help her next time.

She took a lacy black bra in her hand "I'm glad I don't need anything like this"

Okay again she forgets her changes. She had a chest before but now it was much more defined and with her now fleshy body and my loose tee, things bounce.

"Jane you're not stone anymore you know"

She blushed bright red. I guess she finally figured it out, thank god.

"What's my cup size then?"

OH GOD DAMN IT! How can she not know that!? Oh yeah now body and no bras in dark times.

"Just grab some…" God what could she be? I know I have to be blushing, she is too. I'm looking at her chest for Christ's sake! "C's and try them on until you find one that feel comfortable and get a few in that size. And please don't tell me more. You lower gear's the same as your pants"

She nodded and walked away with some bras. Leaving me to breath normally again.

That was too damn awkward. She really must've had no life outside of the that castle and killing.

"We can go" Jane said quickly at my side. Thank you vampire speed.

We quickly walked to the checkout and placed the items down. I did notice that she got that lacy bra and matching panties. That would be a nice sight on her.

"Your total comes to $538.93" Wow girls clothes cost too damn much!

"Is is too much?" Jane asked modestly "We could find cheaper clothes else where"

Now she's making me feel bad.

"This should cover it" I hand the cashier my debit card.

Jane and I exited the establishment. Me with a armful of bags.

"Where else" Jane asked. Her mood was some what happier now at least.

"You need shoes and we need a lot of house stuff"

This is going to be a LONG night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Under Fire**

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. It's summer and it wasn't a rainy day so I wore a pair of loose white shorts and a opened button down red shirt.

"Where's this party we're going to?" Jane asked up from the living room.

"At First Beach. It's at the other side of the res" I say coming down.

When I reach the bottom I gasp. Jane was looking up at me and was wearing a red sundress with black roses on it, she looked beautiful in it. Her hair was tied back in a low pony tail but she kept some flowing around her face.

I'm glad we aren't really effected by the cold air like humans. We need much colder weather to feel cold.

She blushed and hid her face in her hair when I she noticed I was starring. Wait was she starring at me too?

"We should go" She said suddenly before grabbing my keys.

"Yeah let do that but we don't need the car"

No point in wasting gas, it's not very far. Let's see just what's changed about me.

We walk outside and she looks around. I guess she thought we were getting a ride.

"What going on Bloodmoon?" Oh no she's using the last name. I'm so scared.

"First Beach is a few miles that way" I informed while pointing to the woods.

She raised a brow at me and smirked "A little race then?"

She catches on quick. "Luna we'll meet you there!"

'Already near the coast Jason'

"Of course you are" I saw aloud.

"That mental link is annoying" Jane groaned.

I shrug "I didn't plan for it just happened" I really should try to find out more about it.

"Whatever lets just go. I want to win"

"Win?" that's laughable "Care to make a bet. If I win, we go with my cover. Same for you"

I doubt Jane would pick anything to embarrass us so I don't care what she says if I lose.

"Fine, I accept your bet" She had a smirk that meant I might regret losing.

I took out my phone "We'll go at the alarm. We stop at Luna" I set it for five seconds.

I have the advantage in knowing the area but Jane is used to the speed. She's too prideful to cheat and we have to watch for Vamps.

*BRING!*

I ran. The woods around me turned into a blur as I ran through them. I don't know where Jane is but I see now that I shouldn't have made a bet when I haven't been running more then in the clearing and around the house. I hit several twigs and branches which hurt but snapped like thunder when I blew through them. I'm just happy I am staying on my feet.

"You're slow Jason" Jane teased at my side before gaining speed and getting ahead of me. She moved like a dancer in the light of the twilight sky. She twirled her body around trees and skipped over roots.

She was beautiful. I could never move like THAT anytime soon. She must have years of practice being from the dark ages and everything.

By the time I reached Luna, Jane was there with a cocky smirk. It wasn't even a contest.

"We go with your story I guess" I grumbled. I hate losing! "What is it then?"

She blushed again. It looks cute but I have a feeling that she has something bad planed.

"We're a couple" Oh god did she really suggest THAT? "We met in Italy, so that explains my slight accent. We grew close and I agreed to come back to America with you"

She said everything fast and I knew she was as embarrassed by it as I was but she made good points and it made as much sense as we could hope for. I really didn't have a clue what to say anyway. I was just going to wing it.

'Smooth Jase'

I should've gotten a cat! That gained me a growl from Luna.

"Stop arguing with the mutt" Jane scolded. God now she's acting like a girlfriend.

"Yeah whatever let's just get to the road so we don't look weird" Coming out of the woods may be a little odd.

Jane actually giggled before following me. I should just be gay. Guys don't torture the hell out of be.

We arrived at First Beach and early. The bon fire hadn't even started yet but a few people were there.

There was Jake and Nessie but everyone else was a mystery to me. I've been away too long to tell if anyone was one of Jake's sisters and I was never around many of the other kids back then. Just fishing with Dad, Billy and Charlie.

"Jase!" Jake called the moment I was visible to human eyes.

"Jase! Jase! Jase!" Nessie cheered seeing me "Charger!" Kids only like what you can give them and I had a shiny old roaring car that goes very fast.

"Hey Jake" I said when I got to them. I knelt down to Ness and shook her hair like dad always did to Bella "Hey kid. No car today"

She pouted and walked off.

"Man you made this poor girl walk the whole way here" Jake teased eying Jane. It made me want to hit him for some strange reason but whatever.

"Jacob Black, meet my girlfriend Jane Valentine" She wanted to do it this way so she can deal with Jake.

Jake grabbed her and gave her a suffocating hug. Ha that's what she deserves.

After a moment he put her down "Welcome to the fam Jane" He came over and patted me on the back.

"Ow man that hurt!" He felt like he-man or something, looks like him too.

"Come on get some pay back. We haven't traded punches since we were nine" He joked while leaning his shoulder to me.

"You asked for it Jake" Let's see how if I can not break his arm.

I punched with a light jab and he laughed.

"Is that all you've got" He teased "Come on make me feel it!"

That's it, the arms coming off! I punched his arm and I heard a crack that I knew was his bone.

"Agh Fuck!" Jake grabbed his arm and the guys sitting behind him jumped up but only one came over.

"Jake dude are you okay?" Asked a guy that looked my age but still had a boyish face.

I heard a snarl and saw Nessie at the tree line with her mouth pulled back over her fangs. She and Jake must be close if she's getting mad about this.

"I'm fine" Jake said after a moment and Nessie stop snarling and opted to just a low growl while watching me.

Great now she hates me. Why do kids always hate me? I love kids.

"Jase this is Seth Clearwater" He spoke like he wasn't even in ant pain now when he was just clenching his cracked bone. "His dad went hunting with our dad's"

"Harry yeah I remember. I heard about what happened" Harry's the one who thought me how to use a bow for hunting and was always nice. "I didn't get the letter until after everything though"

"No kid should lose a parent" Seth said and the three of us felt a collective pain for our lost parents. Jake's mom, Harry and dad.

Jake jerked his head up and looked around "Hey where's Luna? I've been bragging to the guys about you having a pure white wolf"

"She's over there" I pointed to Luna who was sitting at the beach looking out to the waves.

She turned towards us and I heard a sharp intake of breath from Seth. Is she that rare?

"Okay Jase, Jane let me introduce you to the guys"

Jake brought us over to the others in the group.

"This is Quil, Embry and Seth's sister Leah"

"Nice to meet everyone" I said with a small wave of my hand.

"Wow Jake your friend's girlfriend is hot!" Quil said eyeing Jane.

If he wasn't Jake's friend I would gut him like a fish and let Jane slow roast him.

"Hey leave the poor kid alone. The girl only wants a green card"

"Man show some respect. The girl's not use to assholes like you" Jake ordered. At least I was used to his teasing of me. These guys were strangers!

Jane gave a light laugh "My old friends were much like this actually. I learned they were all bark and not enough bite"

"Oh we bite little girl" We said suggestively.

"Jake get you boy before I break his skull" I threatened with a growl.

"Whoa man their just playin. right guy?" He gave his friends a stern look "Apologize" His voice was deep and gave me a chill.

"Yeah we were just messing with ya" Embry said quickly.

"Sorry man we wont mess with ya about that anymore" Quil said.

That means they'll find something else to annoy me. That's all anyone does nowadays if they aren't trying to kill me.

We all gathered around a large fire while we awaited the rest of their friends. I sat on a log with Jane who sat on a log next to me and who Jake sat on my other side with Nessie in his lap.

"So Charlie says you know Edward Cullen" Jake asked Jane "How's that?"

Oh damn we cant say we were using them as bait for a vampire empire. I do want to know how Jake knows them.

"You know Da… um Edward?" Nessie almost slipped. We're not supposed to know about her parentage and she obviously isn't supposed to say anything.

"You could say my father and his used to work together. We see each other from time to time" Jane said hesitantly. Her excuse sounded believable for humans so why is Jake giving her a odd look.

"How long ago was the last time?" Jake inquired.

Jane looked over to him with narrowed eyes.

"We saw each other when he visited Italy a few years back"

Jake's acting weird. He never acted like this before but I guess he never got tattoos or hung around with a munch of look-alikes either.

Can he know about vampires? Bella is one now and Nessie is her daughter.

"Jake dude what's going on?" Seth asked worryingly.

My body suddenly shivered. Oh damn that's bad!

"Seth take Nessie and get her to Bella!" Jake yelled and threw the girl towards the guy who caught her like a game.

Jake stood and turned to Jane with a dark look as his body shook.

I stood and got in front of her "Jake what are you doing?"

"Jase get away from her now!" He growled but not a human way. It was like a beast.

"Not until you say what's wrong?" I press. I don't want to fight my friend for whatever this was. Does he know who Jane is.

"I knew that name!" His shaking intensified as did the growl in his voice "She's one of those leaches who came for Nessie!"

The other three boys looked Jane up and down and I think I heard some sniffing.

"Dude she's not one of them!" Quil said trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah she smells fine to me and I remember all of those monsters faces and she wasn't there" Embry said.

Could they've been there when the Volturi came for Nessie? Why would Aro leave humans who knew the truth alive?

"You were the wolves" Jane gasped at the worst time.

Jake who was just calming down exploded. In his place was a russet-brown wolf that dwarfed a damn mini van. Fuck!

How the hell did this happen. Both Embry and Quil became wolves as well.

Jane and I jump back towards the ocean while the three wolves surrounded us.

Just my luck. My oldest friend is a giant fucking wolf and wants to rip my fake girlfriend apart. My life has become one bad supernatural freak show.

"Jacob I don't wanna hurt you again!" I really have no other option but I'm unarmed and Jane cant fight them off. She said the wolves from then were vampire killers by nature. What chance do I have!?

Jake barked at me but didn't move. I guess he wanted me out of the way first. Does he not know that I'm the same?

"Jake I called Edward to sort this thing out!" Seth yelled from near the fire with Nessie. Jake growled and barked back at him "Dude she's obviously not a vampire and Edward can solve this whole mess. I already told Sam to let him in"

Are there more wolves around. At least Leah just sat by the fire like nothing was happening. But having more would guarantee our death.

Just then as if hearing my thoughts three more wolves emerged from the woods led by a large black wolf.

"Back off!" I shout hoping to stall "We're not here to fight"

"I could sure use one" Jane said darkly beside me. Damn it woman shut up!

Fire erupted around us like a protective ring and the wolves backed away in shock.

I felt another stronger shiver and a pair of vampires appeared. The woman went to Seth and swooped up Nessie while the male came next to Jake.

I guess this is Edward so that's Bella up there.

"Hey Bells long time huh?" Always face death with a laugh.

Her auburn eyes widened at the sight of her old friend surrounded by fire and wolves with her former enemy at his side.

"Jason what are you doing? Get out of there!" She shouted worryingly and came to Edward's side.

"Bells' I'm not in any danger from anyone but Jake's friends here" Only Leah seemed to not join in on the feast. I'm sure that tattoo meant she was one of the wolves too.

Edward narrowed his eyes between Jane and myself. I wonder why he's so focused?

"Love please don't shield them" He said sweetly.

Bella gasped and shook her head "I'm not Edward. Are you being blocked?"

"Yes it seems they are both being shielded. It's like you but I'm being forced back into my own head"

"Yeah that would be me" Might as well tell the truth. Anything could help now. "I was pulled into Heidi's trap and Jane ended up having a Jason snack. I woke up minutes later and was changed into whatever my mother was. Jane and I left after Aro left us for dead and she found out that my blood changed her into something like me"

That's a short and simple version but I could tell he needed more.

"Is her gift changed as well?"

Jane made the fire burst upward for a moment to answer him.

"Well this is interesting"

The black wolf growled.

"No Sam I think we should know the whole story first" I guess he was listening to his mind "Jason he wants you out of La Push"

My last home, the place where my best memories have been. That's not going to happen.

"Hell no!" I protest "My dad built that cabin and I own the land! I'll get out over your dead body!"

Edwards eyes grew "Sam no!"

He growled and the new wolves ran towards me. Jane tried to send fire at them but there were to many.

Sam tackled me and I was pushed to my back and held his mouth open at my head. The damn thing felt like I was holding a million pounds of force or something.

It can't end with a demon wolf's teeth. I still need to actually find my mother. I still have to kill that bastard Aro. I still have to live my life!

A loud howl rang over the area and I felt like my ear were going to bleed.

Sam jumped off of me and turned around.

I stood and looked around. Jane had the other two attacking wolves near her. One was holding up its right hind leg while the other had a large portion of burnt fur across it's back.

At least she's alright. What did they stop for? I know they didn't stop for my benefit.

Standing on the beach was another super sized wolf. But this one was pure white and had glowing blue eyes. Luna!?

"I am very confused right now" Jake said. I guess he changed back to human. So did his two friends but why is Sam and his two friends still wolves and growling at her.

"I cant read her. I can hear what she's telling Sam" It must be her connection to my mom that shields her.

"Can she talk him down?" Bella asked worriedly

Sam snarled and ran at her. Not again!

"Jane stop him!" I yell before running after him.

Fire burst in front of him but he jumped over it. He jumped at her.

With a loud smack two wolves were rolling on the ground and snarling before breaking up.

Sam growled at the tan wolf that now stood next to Luna with a bloody front leg.

"Seth what are you doing!?" Jake shouted. I guess Seth was the only one here I didn't see change yet other then Leah.

Seth turned back into a human and stood proud.

"She's my imprint!"

Whatever that means, everybody froze and starred at the two of them. Luna what's going on?

'It means we're soul mates Jason'

Okay bad mental image there.

'You have a dirty mind Jase'

"Seth man she's not one of us. I've watched her grow from a pup" Jake explained.

"I've felt how you guys felt when you met your imprint. This is it!" He yelled angrily.

Sam shifted back to human too "Seth that wolf is not one of us. She's not in any of our heads. She works for those Italian bloodsuckers!"

A blue fire erupted around Luna.

"Jane what are you doing!"

Her eyes were wide "I didn't do that"

"Sam I am definitely not human but I am like you"

Where Luna one stood was now a woman with extremely long white blonde hair. Only now did I realized that every one of the wolf men were naked, including her.

I guess you don't keep your clothes when you change.

Unlike the other wolves, Luna's skin was light and she was average height. She does have a good body though.

"Thank you Jason but I could really use some clothes if I'm staying like this for awhile"

"You're beautiful" Seth breathed.

I pull of my shirt and hand it to her "This has to do for now" I am much taller then her.

The shirt when buttoned just covered what needed to be covered. So I guess it'll work.

"I still wont let vampires stay on the res" Sam said in a much more civilized tone.

"Sam they are not one of us" Edward said coming towards us.

What is this guy just a diplomat. He didn't try to fight us or help us.

"What are you saying Cullen? That woman was there when they came to kill Nessie!" He said pointing to Jane.

"Dude I can hear their hearts" Jake said.

"Jase smell yummy" Nessie said from Bella's arms. It was cute but I don't think I like the idea of a kid trying to eat me.

Bella gave her a mad mother look "Nessie we don't tell people that. But yes he does have a unique smell"

Oh yeah scold your kid and the do the same thing. She a parent.

"As does Jane" Edward said in thought "Her eyes are violet now, a mix of Jason's blue and the vampire red. I wonder if they would've been green if she was a vegetarian"

"You are still flammable Edward" Jane threatened "No one will be testing Jason's blood"

I didn't know she cared.

"Jason and Jane eat human food and only need blood for the use of their powers" Luna explained. Even I didn't know it was tied to my powers.

"Your mom was the same way Jason. Her blood allowed me to gain human form, just as your blood altered Jane. I was born a wolf and became much more"

This is too much. I knew my mom saved Luna but her blood made her a Were-human? What was she? What am I?

"More then you could ever imagine" Luna said with awe. That really answers my question.

"Okay I'm confused right now" Seth said looking between us. The others were giving us the same odd look. Oh crap she was answering my thoughts again.

"They share some form of a mental connection. It's very annoying and with her talking it only make's it worse" Jane had a point.

"I still don't like any of this!" Sam yelled to regain the attention.

Oh I've had enough of this from him. If he wants to tango let's go!

"Sam let's go one on one!"

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces.

"Jason you can't!" Bella yelled worriedly.

Jane smirked "I think it's a great idea"

"Dude Sam's an Alpha" Jake warned. Like I knew what that meant "We're the strongest of the pack"

"Let's do it" Sam finally said. His body blured and he became a wolf again. Was he always that big?

Luna giggled at my thought. 'You are much faster Jase. You can do this'

Yeah right. What the hell was I thinking!?

"Jason please don't" Bella pleaded. Maybe I should just move. Those fangs look REALLY sharp.

"Come love, Nessie wants to watch. You needn't worry, Sam will not kill him until after we know more" Edward said pulling his wife away with the others.

At least I know he wont kill me on purpose but mistakes could happen at anytime. What was I thinking!

"I like that cabin Jason so you better not lose here" Jane threatened before walking to where Luna stood, by Seth and Leah.

I guess I'm about as ready as I'm going to get. I wish I had my blade right about now.

With everyone cleared out Sam ran at me fangs first. I jump to the right but pain shoots up my left arm. Did he just bite me?

Yeah my arm's covered in blood from my elbow to wrist. I need to fight back or I'm dead.

Let's see he's a wolf. His weapons are his fangs and claws. He seems to favor his fangs but those claws could be just as bad.

He jumped at me again but this time I kick his head away before he could get me.

"Yeah I got a hit!"

He quickly shook it off and I got a claw across my chest. When did that happen?

Damn he's fast, I need to focus.

Sam came in with the teeth again. You want to taste me then here! I jabbed my fist down his gullet and his teeth became imbedded into my right shoulder.

This might not be a good idea. His jaw began closing on my arm.

Damn I want to keep my arm! It burns, god ids this what it feels like to lose an arm!?

I screamed out in excruciating pain.

"Sam stop!" I heard someone yell.

Sam backed away and I fell to my knees.

It's gone. I can't feel it. He ate my arm.

I can feel the blood falling from my side where it once was but the pain's gone I can't feel anything.

"Jason is this the extent of your power"

There was my mother standing between Sam and I. She's here in the real world.

"Oh no my son, I am only in your head. This is all happening within a fraction of a millisecond"

Sam and everyone else seemed were frozen in movement. The waves in the ocean in the moonlight made for a magnificent sight.

"Focus Jason" Mom said sternly.

"What can I do? I'm out matched by him. I thought I was strong enough but he literally tore me apart!"

"You are the son of Esmeralda the Blood Princess! You will never be beaten by some secondhand Alpha!"

"What do you expect me to do!?" I'm powerless to him.

She laughed "Will more out of your human body. Tell it what you want and make it happen. Give in to your instincts!"

She was suddenly gone and Sam spit out my mangled arm.

Will more out of my body and tell it what to do. I could do with a new arm.

"What the fuck!" One of the watchers shouted. Is that good or bad?

I risked a glance. Whoa I have a new arm!

There it was., just like it always was. This is handy and I didn't even feel it come back.

Sam roared and came again.

Okay focus, I need something to fight with. I need claws.

I felt my hand burn and my hands now had razor sharp nails.

Once Sam got close I jerked to the side and swung at the side of his snout and got a satisfying gush of blood on my face.

Sam snarled and rolled on the ground. How deep did I cut? I didn't want to hurt him that badly.

He faced me and I saw that the right side of his face now had four deep gashes that ran down his neck before stopping. Blood dripped out deliciously to the ground below.

I instinctively licked my nails and his blood was great. I need to have more!

He came at me again barking and snarling madly.

I jumped unto his back and bit into his neck and felt the rush of his blood in my mouth.

He whined and thrashed wildly. Damn it stay still so I can drink!

I pressed my arms into his sides and I heard a loud crack and he dropped to the ground.

Good now I can enjoy my meal.

Something cold tackled me off of him and I flew several feet away.

Who dare disturb me! I look up into a bloodless being standing in my path.

"Jason calm down. I don't want to hurt you!" It yelled. What does it think it is to stop me!

It must be removed! I charge the thing. I'll just rip it's head off and get back to my meal.

I was suddenly embraced by a new blood filled being.

"Jason you're in a blood lust" It said. It's voice somewhat comforting.

I jerked it's head back and sunk my teeth into this even better meal.

I felt heat envelop me and everything went blue. Its pulse slowed as I drank.

'Jason control yourself now!'

Luna?

"Oh god" came a shaky voice at my ear.

What the hell am I doing?

I jerk my head back and find Jane passed out in my arms. She looked flushed and her eyes were glowing blue.

Was I drinking Jane? Wait is she enjoying it? What the hell's going on. One moment I'm clawing Sam's face and now I'm drinking Jane.

"What the hell did I do?"

Bella came to my side and place a hand on my shoulder "Jason you went into a blood lust and drank from Sam and Jane"

"Did I attack you too? I think I did but it's all fuzzy"

"Jane stopped you. Edward is checking on Sam now"

Oh god I didn't kill him did I? I never wanted to kill him, just live here.

"No, the blood he ingested from your arm is accelerating his healing much like it did Jane's gift. He didn't get nearly the same amount she did so it shouldn't have any lasting effects" Luna explained walking towards us.

"What about Jane?" She was passed out in my arms.

Luna chuckled "She'll be just fine. She just need to sleep it off"

"Jason that was cool!"

"Yeah you kicked Sam's ass real good!"

Embry and Quil came over and patted my back hard nearly knocking me over. I guess they know I can take it now and wont be holding back.

"He might've beat Sam but he's not staying here"

"The guy's a threat to everyone on the res!"

Sam's too friends came over.

"Cullen said he'll heal by the end of the day!" Seth said coming over "If he leaves then I do too"

"Seth you aren't going anywhere" Leah said sternly as she came over.

"Let the kid go with the demon dog and her super leaches" one of Sam's taunted.

Seth punched him "Shut the fuck up Paul! She my Imprint!" He turned to Leah "And I go where she go's!"

"Seth you are staying here and that's final" Jake said with a odd deep tone.

"That's the Alpha voice" Luna the know it all said. "You'd be lost without me" And she's always right.

"Your authority doesn't overwrite that Jake!"

This kid just wont back off. There's no way we're staying in La Push after what I did. Even I don't think I can control myself if it happens again.

"Seth you aren't leaving 'cause we're moving into Jason's cabin"

Wait did Jake just say what I think he said?

"I think he did"

"Jake you can't be serious!"

"I am Jared. Seth, Leah and I will watch over Jason and Jane and then Seth wont have to choose between us and them"

Oh great I'm running a dog hotel now.

Luna grabbed her stomach laughing.

I better not have to deal with any puppies.

'Shut the fuck up Jason Ares Bloodmoon!'

Oh man the whole name I'm scared.

'I know where your dad kept those old photo albums'

God I hate wolves right now.

"I'll allow that for now Jake" Sam said weakly.

Edward pushed him down "You shouldn't move for awhile longer Sam"

"Jake I want you to watch them like a hawk"

Jake nodded.

"Absolutely not Jacob!" Edward shouted urgently.

"Aloud gentlemen!" Bella scolded.

"That's better. He wants permission for my family to come as far as the cabin so he can still have Nessie over"

Sam nodded "The more eyes the better"

He'll never trust me now. I don't even blame him.

"Jason what's going on?" Jane said waking up.

Best to be honest and blunt "I drank from you and you passed out"

She actually squeaked and jumped away from me. Only now did I realize the burn marks all over her sundress. Thank god her body want hurt.

"When did you burn yourself?"

"Jason you guys were covered in a blue fire when you drank her" Bella explained.

I looked down and my shorts had burnt spots as well. Thank god Jane and I still had clothes though. The wolves were in their birthday suits save for Leah and Luna.

"Can everyone get some clothes on. It's gross seeing all that moving around and there's a kid present"

"Nessie could be a doctor right now if she wanted" Edward said proudly "And she's used to the pack life. I'm not happy about this part but I was _persuaded_ to allow it"

Bella blushed so it's kinda obvious what that meant.

"Neesie get the spare clothes out the Rabbit"

A moment later the guys were covered and Luna had a spare pair of Leah's shorts that Jake had in his car. I guess he kept plenty of clothes in there for these accidents.

"Let's all head home for now" Jake suggested "We all need to prepare for tonight"

"What's tonight?" Jane asked cautiously.

Damn she's not going to like this.

"Jake, Leah and Seth are going to stay with us"

She narrowed her eyes "Is there a reason for this?"

"It's that or get the hell out of La Push!" Paul shouted.

Jane glared at him and growled before turning back to me "I'm not sharing my room"

As selfish as ever "I need to get more food and some clothes for Luna"

"We need to tell our families" Jake said hesitantly "I'm sure Dad will like the idea but Sue may not like Seth moving in with his were-human imprint and a super vampire couple"

"We're not really together Jake"

He patted my back "I know man but it's fun"

I gave him a grin "Jane will be more then happy to try some dog meat"

He backed up "Hey man I was only playin"

"But I like trying new food" Jane pouted.

"You can always try it later"

Jake sweated. "Okay Ness let's go see Billy!"

"I guess we need to see mom and Charlie" Seth said to his sister.

"Who's watching them?" Embry asked.

"Alice and I will go with them. She'll enjoy dressing Luna" Edward said with a smirk.

Bella gave a light playful growl "That's mean Edward"

"I'll go!" Nessie piped up.

"No!" Jake, Edward and Bella all said at once.

She pouted and sat by the dying fire.

"I am heading back to the house" Jane announced.

What to do? I need food and supplies if I'm feeding three more mouths to feed or I guess four with Luna being a person.

"Jason I can get everything we need just as well as you. Don't leave Jane alone with whoever they get to watch her"

I really wish you'd get out of my head.

"I can teach you control like your mom did for me"

Everyone went off to do their thing. Jane stood next to me and we both watched the moon rising over the ocean. It's odd that I found myself glancing at her. Something about me drinking from her was different then the blood lust.

"Come on Jason. We have to go get babysat"

I'll figure it out later.


End file.
